


The dragon's prince

by Ynius



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, a little au, hiccup is a magnet for dragons, hiccup is five years younger, maybe some characters from the book too., the teens are the same age as in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: Hiccup was born five years after the other teens. He was always different. At ten years old, the only one in his age group, he was almost always alone. If not for the kids who loved his mother so much...





	1. Chapter 1

It was the day the chief's son was born. The day everyone knew he was different.

He was born on a new moon night, with few clouds and a warm breeze. A baby cry was heard in the whole village.

The villagers children, who stayed up only to greet the newborn baby, approached the tired mother. The chief wasn't on Berk. He was on a meeting with the others chiefs concerning the nest.

"Come here all of you...." Valka smiled tenderly at the little kids. Behind her was Gobber, making weird faces to the giggling child. Gobber loved him at the first glance. The kid took him like a fish to water too. He kept tugging the smith's old mustache.

The first one who dared to approach was as always Astrid Hofferson. Valkas best friend daughter. The the other kids followed after her. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, kept pushing each other to go first, as if afraid of what would they see. Fishlegs, the quiet boy, was excited to see how a new born baby looks. Snotlout, his cousin....not so much. He kept twitching everytime the baby squaled or giggled.

Astrid...was plain courious. She, as everyone else never saw a new born baby. In their village, from the time she was born, no one else had a children( and there wouldn't be any for another five years, but they didn't know that).

"This...is Hiccup." Valka showed her precious baby to the curious lads and lasses. She chuckled when she was the little ones eyes wideing so much.

"He is a Hiccup!" Exclamed the ever tactless Snotlout pointing at the buddle of blankets.

"Yes...yes he is. But he is perfect." Valka smiled in a way only a mother would. Astrid knew, because she saw this look on hers and the others mothers too. She couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Why is he perfect? He is different."

"Because he is different, he is perfect. He will be someone big in the future, i know that. Can i ask you five to make sure Hiccup would be safe?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The children mockingly saluted then went off after Gobber shunned them out.

"Valka, how do you think Stoick will look at Hiccup?"

"I....hope he will love him. Even if he is like me." Valka said with a sad face. Her son, sensing her distress, began wailing and getting her attention. The mother soon calmed him down. 

Gobber sighed. It was not usuall that a child is born from a mother who attracts dragons. He hoped the little lad not to be the same.

That night, without anyone noticing, the dragon went quiet. They didn't had a raid in a month after the boy was born.

* * *

Valka always lived a hard life. When she was little, everyone shunned her because she was different. Only two persons stayed by her side. Ingrid Hofferson and Stoick Haddock. The latter was a surprize. Even if his father threatened him to be disowned, Stoick never failed to see her.

Then the dragons happened. They never knew what would happen to Valka if she was put in dragon training.

The dragons never approached her. They avoided her with a glare. Almost as if she wasn't the one who they wanted.

In raids, the dragons never went after her. That's the reason Stoick had the honor to kill the dragon first. She never killed one, even now, with her baby in her arms.

Then she married with Stoick. That was a beautiful wedding. She was always so happy to be with him. They fell in love in their teens years, when Stoick began to protect her from the villagers.

Then she found out she was with child. She was more then happy. And Stoick was more than pround. He wasn't the only one. The third person who was a friend in her life was Gobber, a blacksmith who befriended the chief by mistake. But he never turned back. He began dancing and singing, even with his peg leg and hand.

And suddently, the dragons were interested. They followed her with their eyes everytime she was in their visual space. That creeped her out. But Stoick made sure that she was alright.

The children of her her friend and her friends played with her too. She wanted to find out how was it to care for a child.

And now, when she looked at the children surrounding her baby, she felt glad. Maybe, maybe he was like her in the beggining. Maybe they would avoid him too. The child who liked her son the most was Astrid. She even spent a night with him. She played and made the baby laugh like no other. Look at him, already smitting girls.

When Stoick arrived home, he was glad and proud of his wife and son. He even told her that he will make Hiccup strong enough to not get close to the dragons.

She belived that.

* * *

The first sight was when Hiccups teeths began to grow. He cried and cried all night. Astrid even stayed behind to help her.

The next night, a dragon appeared. The Flightmare. That night, Astrid lost her uncle and her family honor. She didn't even saluted Valka and went directly at Hiccup.

The boy was tired. He cried all night because of the screams outside. But he stopped wailing when his friend took him in her arms. She was crying, Hiccup knew that. He patted her cheeks and begged her to stop crying and tell him what happened.

Astrid laughed.

"Hiccup, my little friend. Today i lost two things. My uncle Finn-you know him, he was the one who gave me my wooden axe- and my family honor. But...at least i still have you." She hugged him as she tried to stop crying.

The boy wiggled in her arms and opened his mouth.

"Atid." Hiccup said. He frowned a little. That....was not her name. It was...

"Atid! Atid! Atid!" No! Her name was Astrid! Why couldn't he say it?!

Astrid stopped. Hiccup...talked. for the first time.

"Va-valka! Hiccup talked!" She shouted as she looked at the bubble in her arms. He looked contented. Like...he made her stop crying.

Valka soon was in her sons room.

"W-what?"

"Hiccup. Talked." Astrid said in awe.

"W-what did he said?"

"A-"

"Atid! Atid! 'o teals! Mum!" He wailed a little frustated.

Valke turned her attention to the five years old girl. They both looked at the other still Stoick came back home. That snapped them out of trance.

"Stoick!" Valka said in an urgent tone. Gobber was there too.

"Valka? What happened?"

"Hiccup-!"

"What happened to my son?!"

"He talked! For the first time! Astrid went to his room and i figured she cried after Finn. Then she called my name and said that Hiccup talked. When i asked what he said, Hiccup began. He told Astrid name. 'Atid'. I belive he is still young to say the whole word. But he also said to Astrid not to cry. And he called me mum!"

Stoick laughed hard as they made their way to his son room. He found the boy in Astrid's arms, talking like an year old brat.

"Atid. You 'ot cry. You 'appy! Dad 'appy! Mum 'appy! Go-Go....Gogo 'appy!"

"Oi! Why is only my name wrong?"

"Gogo!" Hiccup laughed as he was tucked in his fathers arms.

"That's my boy! Hiccup, son. I am proud of you! Can you tell me who i am?"

The boy titled his head in question then pointed.

"Dad!" The he turned to Valka. "Mum. Gogo"ignoring the shout of 'oi!'" Atid. 'Iccup." He nodded his head in agreement with his words. Stoick laughed and ruffled his son's head.

That night, they had a lot of guests. The kids all wanted their name to be told by the young star.

"S'ot! Ruff! Tuff! Legs!" Hiccup laughed as Astid gave him a peck on his cheek. The others kids almost cooed when they heard him.

After that day, the kids came more often. But one night,Valka said her concern to Stoick.

"Stoick...."

"Hm?

"Hiccup...is only one month old. He shouldn't talk. His teeths only grew!"

"Valka...maybe Hiccup is different. He is going to be someone big in the future, i'm sure."

"Yes, but-"

"Leave it alone. He will be alright. And the other kids protect him."

"Alright..."

One day later, a raid came. Valka was out trying to stop the carnage. The kids were in Hiccups room. But a fire made her turn back.

In Hiccups room, a dragon entered. He ignored the little hatchlings that shaked in favour of the one who came here for. He saw the boy in his little nest. He tried to get out.

The four winged dragon approached the boy and sniffed him. Ah, he was the one. The one who will change everything. He played a little with him, but when he made a move to take him, a hatchling lunged.

"No! Hiccup! You can't have him!" Astrid screamed at the dragon, even as she was shaking. The others came behind her in position to defend. The dragon made a move and scrached the boy on his chin. That will leave a scar. Then Valka came. But when to attack, she stopped. Both stopped.

That woman wasn't bad too. She still wasn't to the level of her hatchling, but she could be enough. As her mate approached with a scream, he kiddnaped the woman. He turned his head back. Everyone looked after him. Unnoticed by anyone, he waved to the child. He waved back, and made a motion with his mouth. The female caught that and stiffed.

Hiccup looked after the dragon who borowed his mother.

"Bye, bye, mom." He waved as the dragon waved back. He knew she will be alright. He just needed a protector for his nest. He will see his mother soon enough. The dragon told him that.

After that day, the kids stopped to play with him. They trained hard and hard, just to make sure Hiccup will be alright. But the boy didn't knew that.

Hiccup was often found with his godfather in the forge. Even as an year passed and he learned to walk, he still was made to stay with his uncle Gogo. He could call the name corectly now, but he preffered Gogo. It was funnier.

The boy was listening to Gogo's teaching. He talked about how to make an axe.

At age three, he began his work under Gobber. After the basis, he asked Gogo to hepl him make an axe for Astrid. He haven't seen her in more than two years.

Gobber was in Asgard. He knew that. The boy, who for two years practically lived in the forge with him, and at the age of three, made a beautiful axe. Of course, it wasn't perfect, but it was his first weapon beside his little knife. That boy had such a talent! He wanted to cry from happiness. He showed Stoick the axe after he got a clear from Hiccup, and his friend was so proud, that Gobber was afraid he would pop.

Hiccup made Gobber give Astrid the new axe. He complied, and he went to search for the little eight years old lass.

He found her in the plaza, training with the others. He rolled his eyes in drama. Hiccup was alright, no need to make such a fuss over a scar.

"Astrid!"

"Gobber? What?" Asked panting Astrid.

"Here. A gift."

"An axe...? Whoa! It's beautiful!" The others gave the same reaction.

"Well,of course. Hiccup made it." That made them stop.

"Hiccup...?"

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot him!"

"But! He is three years old! Why is he in the forge?!" Asked Astrid alarmed.

"Lass. He practically lived there after...Valka. I took care if him when his father couldn't. He even made me give you a messege. He told me to tell you "don't cry and train hard." Sounds familiar?"

Everyone in the village knew the story of the boy who talked at one month to stop his friend from crying. It was hard not to, when the boy is the chief's son.

Astrid gripped harded the handle and turned to her friends.

"You heard that? Lets go!"

"Aye!"

"Gogo, you gave it?"

"Aye, lad. But why didn't you?"

"Because i will distract her. She wants to focus, then she will focus."

For two years, everythig was peacefull. But then, everything started moving. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Now that Hiccup was five years old, he could be taken to the meeting of the chief, where he would be presented to the others chief and heirs.

But Stoick couldn't for the life of him where his son was. He was waiting by the docks and Hiccup wasn't here.

"Where is that boy?"

"Meh. Y'know that boy. Maybe he is getting here from the forge."

"Sorry! I was in the forge!"

"See? Told ya."

"Hiccup, what's with these?"

Stoick gestured to the two swords and a battle hammer.

"These...are gifts for the heirs. I already put the others on the ship, but i went to get these too."

"Ha! As expect of my son!"

"Dad, why is Gogo going with us?"

"Oh, that? He has someone to meet." He made a weird face and Hiccup ignored that. He put the weapons in the boat and they went toward the island where they would meet the others.

The trip was two days long, and Hiccup just wished he could sleep, but he refused to go to sleep without seeing the one who wanted one of his swords.

"Dad. Where are the Berserkers?"

"Oh, you're already going to meet him? He should be with the others kids."

"Thanks."

"I would never understand how he did that."

"Did what?" Asked the meatheads chief his friend.

"Befriended that devil." Spoke Gobber with a serious voice.

"Devil? You're talking about-"

"Aye." Stoick said looking to his son's back as he hugged a sword and runned." Dagur the Deranged."

Hiccup was very happy. Soon, he will meet his self-named brother, a bigger child who loved his swords. They promised that when they will meet again, Hiccup will give him a sword made for him by the boy. Hiccup at first was scared by the bigger boy, but they soon bonded when they went to the forge. Dagur was fascinated by all his inventions. 

"Dagur!" He shouted as he saw the red haired boy. He was together with three others kids he thought were others heirs.

The boy turned. As did the others vikings. It was not everyday that a runt called that weird boy by his name with such a smile.

"Hiccup! Brother! So glad to see you!" Dagur smiled as he hugged the little boy. Everyone looked about to faint. The kids were shocked and some women dropped the food. Dagur was hugging someone? Oh, they all had too much mead.

"Dagur! Here! I made you a sword! I even put a skrill on it, as you so much like it!"

"Oh,god. This is the most beautiful sword i ever seen! Hiccup, sure you don't want to be my island blacksmith?"

"I'm sure."

"Pity."

"Whoa! Dagur, that's some sword! How did you made this poor child steal it?" A blonde girl said.

"Steal? But i made it." Hiccup frowned.

"Yeah sure. Boy, tell us the truth. And why are you here?"

"I made it! And i am the heir of Berk!" He puffed his chest out as pride filled him to say that.

"Really?" She asked with doubt. She looked familiar...wait a second.

Hiccup took her head and turned her around. He ignored the weird looks and the angry shout of "hey!".

He couldn't belive it. He turned his face to his father and uncle who looked at him amused.

"Gogo! Why didn't you told me you had a daughter?!" Shouted angry the boy.

"What?! How did- i haven't yet told you that! How did you knew she was my lass?!"

"Her tone and mocking manner. As you're practically my second father,i would recognize it everywhere. And your ears look the same."

"This boy..." Gobber grumpled as he ruffled his hair.

"Dad!" The blonde lunged at him. Gobber easily caught her and hugged the kid.

"Ah. Glad to see you too, lass. You've all meet Stoicks son, Hiccup. By some mireacle given by the gods, he managed to tame the beast under the name of Dagur."

"And what do you mean by tame, you two rate smith?" Asked raged Dagur. Gobber was ready to react, but he got the second in line.

"Dagur! Gogo teached my from when i was littler! You can't talk to him like that!" Said Hiccup in a hurt tone, one that made everyone feel like kicking a puppy.

"He? Teached you? How is that possible?" Asked Dagur calming down. He knew that if Hiccup got mad, dragons will come and eat him. So he couldn't make him mad or upset.

"I lived in the forge by the day from when i was five months. I picked it up and then by three, i was his student."

Dagur still wasn't looking convinced.

"Dagur, teach me to fight with a bow! You said you will!" Whined the boy after a few seconds.

"Oh! I said that, didn't i? Stupid me. Sorry, i have forgotten. Let's go. Is that alright with you, chief Stoick?" Asked Dagur almost glaring at his friend father.

"Ha...yes, Dagur. Go ahead, Hiccup."

"Yes!" He took Dagurs arm and tugged him to a place where they could practice.

The heir of the meatheads, Thuggory, looked like he was short on breath. He wasn't the only one. Just now, a boy that was half of Dagur dragged him from his fury, for what he was famous, and got him to teach him something, something he wasn't patient for. That was a story that would be heard for years to come, in all the archipelago.

"Did...that just happen?"

"You mean...Dagur letting a boy half his height and age to drag him around?"

"Yeah."

"I think so."

"Bahahahaha!" A booming voice was heard." Stoick,my friend. I always liked your son."

"Oswald! As always, your son likes my son. But why, i don't know."

"Neither i. I think he is feeling responsable for making him cry the first time they met. That was a big raid."

"Aye. It was. But he didn't know."

"And maybe it's because he didn't get to know his sister, that he longs for a slibling." The aged man talked sadly about his kiddnaped daughter.

The other heirs, Camicazi, Thuggory and Dogsbreath, were following the boy in secret.

"Cami, you sure it ok? I mean, he is Dagur."

"Thuggory, don't be such a sissy. If that boy was raised by Gobber, then he is my brother too."

"Oh, god."

"What, Dogsbreath?"

"Just...look."

The quiet heir pointed to a clearning. The boys where there and Dagur teached Hiccup how to hold a bow correctly.

"No. Look, your shoulders are too wide open. Concentrate. Yes. Now you have to pull the string. Don't let it snap, or you're gonna hurt yourself. Now let go. Great! I always liked to teach you. You were always smarter that the others. And you understand what i am saying."

"Dagur. I told you. You are just too much bloodthirsty. If you'd calm down your vampire part, maybe everyone would see you in a new light. You aren't trying to kill or maim me, so i get along with you right?"

"But you're you!" Dagur almost whined." You're smart, good at making weapons, and easy to teach and understand. Sloppy strategist, but your skills are good enough."

"And that's why you don't-" Hiccup stopped all of suddently. He sniffed the breeze.

"Hiccup?"

"Dagur." He went closer to him and whispered something to him, the heirs didn't heard." We have quests."

"Dragons?" Whispered Dagur gravely.

"No. The others heirs."

"What?" He look in the pointed direction and saw them. "Why are you intrerupping my time with my brother?"

"He is mine too!"

"He is?" Asked Dagur.

"I am?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yes. If Dad raised you, then you're my brother too."

"No fair! Hiccup, be my brother too!" said Thuggory. He had sisters, but no brother.

"Then, mine too." Offered Dogsbreath.

Hiccup looked confused. Why was he so popular? Then an ideea came to him.

He whispered to Dagur.

"Dagur, can we do the same when we became brothers?"

"With them...? Well, if you want."

He went back to the village and came back with five cups of mead.

"What's this for?"

"This...is mead from the same barren. The tradition says that if people drink from the same bottle or barren, then they become brothers and sisters. I did this with Hiccup. And he want to do this with you too. Hiccup. Say your speech."

"Speech?"

"Some rules." Answered bored Dagur as everyone took a cup.

"Number one. We don't kill each other. Never, under any circumstance. Two. We don't declare war on each other. Three. We don't stole from each other. Four. We don't invadate each other island. Five. We help each other in case of need. But we can't force each other. What we're talking about will not be heard by anyone else, unless permission from the eldest.This is our threaty. With this, our islands will be allies even when we become chiefs. Never can we take this back. After our deaths, the alliance will continue to exist, as our heirs will be our nephews and nieces. Still want to be brothers and sister?"

"Aye." Answere the three children.

"Then... to our brothers and sister bonds!" 

"Aye!" They hit theirs cups and drank at the same time.

"But...who is the oldest?" Asked Dogsbreath.

"Who else? Hiccup is." said Dagur. Everyone else was drunk except Hiccup. He could already hold his mead and ale better that the rest.

"Ha?"

"But he's five."

"His ideea. He said the threaty. He's the oldest and the youngest."

"That...doesn't makes any sense."

"Didn't meant to make any."

The next day, after some headache, the kids found out that they did something while drunk. As Hiccup was the only one sober, he narrated a story about how all of them robbed their parents and dressed in a ghost and scarred the whole hall. With giggles included.

"Damn. And i don't remember anything!" Whined Cami.

The time came when Stoick had to announce his heir.

"I am Stoick the Vast from Berk. I pressent you my heir. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." He presented a five years old boy, who came up only to his father knee. The women cooed at the adorable boy.

"Greetings. I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. I pledge my loyality to my tribe and people. I promise to never search war with anyone without a good reason. For the others heirs, as a sign of peace, i gave you weapons made by me." He nodded to Dagur who took some weapons to him and put them with great care on the ground.

"I made every weapon thinking of every heir,even if i haven't met any of them." He said with a peacefull smile as he handed every weapon to it's owner. One arrogant heir scroffed at the weapon he got.

"This is surely forged by you? I beg to doubt that."

"I assure you, that my brother made them." Said Dagur grinning evily at the shaking boy.

"Yes. Our brother is talented, isn't it so, my brothers?" Asked Cami coming behind Hiccup and hugging him.

"Yes, sister. We are proud." Said Thuggory and Dogsbreath.

"Son? What are they talking about?"

"Dad...i just got two more brothers and a sister. How cool is that?!" Hiccup beamed and Gobber chocked on his mead.

"Stoick...i told you he could take over the world."

"Ha...it's seems so. We have another story to tell the others." Sighed tired the chief. Gobber just chuckled.


End file.
